The Contractor shall develop and optimize PLAC1 with or without IL12 in either/or DNA-based plasmid or replication deficient virus like recombinant vaccinia vectors. Vaccines in these two diverse delivery vectors should be tested in a head-to-head comparison for efficacy in two GEM models, MMTV-PPAR&#61540;&#61472;and BRCA1ex11/p53+/- mice.